


See love, feel loved

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meiling podia até não saber muito sobre amor mas conseguia reconhecer quando estava na sua frente</p>
            </blockquote>





	See love, feel loved

No inicio você admirava Tomoyo por ela conseguir se portar com dignidade quanto a aquela situação toda.

Você podia até não saber muito sobre amor mas conseguia reconhecer quando estava na sua frente, você podia ver que Tomoyo amava Sakura, e você podia ver que seu primo não te amava, pelo menos não daquele jeito, ele a amava como família, talvez até como amiga mas não do jeito que ele amava Sakura. E você odiava poder ver isso.

Você admirava Tomoyo por ela conseguia amar Sakura e mesmo assim ficar feliz pela felicidade de alguém que ela amava com outra pessoa, você não odeia Sakura mas aquilo é algo que naquele momento você estava bem longe de poder fazer.

XXX

Após você e Syaoran voltarem para a China depois do negócio com a carta selada ela começa a te mandar e-mails e você os responde o mais rápido possível, normalmente acabavam se falando até mais do que Sakura e Syaoran, e bem mais sobre o relacionamento deles do que eles próprios, Tomoyo tem mil teorias e mil planos sobre como as coisas vão acontecer, ela confessa que na verdade já começou a planejar como vai ser o vestido de noiva de Sakura. No dia seguinte você conta isso para Syaoran ele se assusta (quando você comenta isso com Tomoyo ela diz que Sakura teve uma reação bem parecida)

Ela as vezes manda novos produtos feitos pela fabrica de sua mãe, e manda chocolates em formato de animais fofos no dia dos namorados, mas os presentes que você mais aprecia são os vestidos que ela te manda só no seu aniversário que ela faz exclusivamente para você. Eram belos e elegantes mas a melhor arte era saber que não havia ninguém no mundo que tinha um igual, que eles eram especiais.

XXX

Tomoyo é a que mais a surpreende quando você e Sayoran voltam para Tomoeda, você mal tinha reparado em como o seu primo havia crescido por o ver tão frequentemente, e de Sakura tinha visto um monte de fotos e vídeos que Tomoyo havia lhe mandado ao longo dos últimos anos, mas você não havia parado para pensar que a garota por trás da câmera também havia crescido. Tecnicamente ela não havia mudado muito, estava mais alta mas tinha os mesmos cabelos longos negros, o mesmo sorriso gentil e voz doce, mas é como se aqueles poucos anos longe fizessem com que todos esses elementos se juntassem de uma maneira mais harmoniosa, como se fizessem ela brilhar. Ela é linda e essa é a primeira vez que você percebe o quanto.

XXX

Ela te convence a ir filmar com ela o encontro de Sakura e Syaoran escondido, eles vão ao cinema e depois a um café e vocês duas também, ela comenta cada coisa fofa que eles fazem com os olhos brilhantes, era como se vocês fossem crianças de novo e as cartas ainda estivessem soltas, e você ainda não sabe muito sobre amor mas você ainda pode ver quando está na sua frente, Syaoran ama Sakura e isso não te magoa mais, porque você não amava mais ele dessa maneira. Tomoyo ainda ama Sakura, e isso te incomoda um pouco. Você não pergunta a ela se isso é verdade porque você não precisa, o que você pergunta no final do dia é porque ela te chamou para vir junto com ela. Tomoyo sorri para você e diz :

"Porque eu gosto de você e de ficar com você, e de qualquer maneira passar o dia contigo é bem melhor do que passar sozinha"

Ela te beija e por um segundo você não sabe o que fazer. Ela não está fazendo isso por pena, ela ama Kimoto, mas ela gosta de você e nesse momento ela te quer e isso é o suficiente. Depois que esse primeiro choque inicial passa você a beija de volta.

XXX

No dia em que Syaoran anuncia para o resto da família que havia decidido ficar no Japão de vez você faz o mesmo, ele parece preocupado que a sua antiga queda por ele estivesse voltando, mas você logo esclarece que não era assim, você decidiu isso porque assim como ele você não quer ter que ficar longe de uma das garotas de Tomoeda.

XXX

Quando Syaoran e Sakura anunciam que ficaram noivos primeiramente os abraça e depois os pede para reencenar como aconteceu para ela ter a cena em filme. Quando vocês chegam em casa ela te mostra os desenhos que ela havia feito nos últimos anos para o vestido de casamento de Sakura, e também aqueles que ela havia feito para os vestidos que vocês iam usar como madrinhas.

XXX

No casamento de Sakura e Syaoran ela fica olhando de longe eles dançarem , durante o casamento ela levou a filmadora, e no inicio da recepção também, mas agora quando boa parte dos convidados já foram embora ela a tinha guardado dentro de sua bolsa e se limitado a só os observar de longe vendo eles se olharem como se fossem a coisa mais importante do mundo um para o outros, eles são, por um momento ela parece triste. Você segura a mão dela e a puxa para dançar com você, ela sorri e até o final da música olha apenas para você.

XXX

Você praticamente não compra mais roupas em lojas por ela te fazer tantas, e cada vez melhores, ela conhece cada detalhe do seu corpo e cada um dos seus gostos. Nas noites quando você não consegue dormir ela canta para você a noite e passa seus dedos entre os seus cabelos. Ela te traz comida na cama quando você está doente, coloca para passar filmes que ela sabe que você ama e te beija mesmo com o risco dela própria ficar doente. E ela ainda ama Sakura, tem um lado dela que sempre vai amar e você aceita isso porque você pode ver e sentir que ela te ama também.


End file.
